So Much For Slow
by Triageme
Summary: It's been a year since Arizona cheated and both women have taken time to heal. Having successfully avoided being in the OR together what happens when a young boy's surgery opens old wounds? Smut! All television shows, movies, books, & other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, & events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners.


It's been a year since Arizona cheated. A year of healing. They went to therapy, separately. They've worked on their issues enough so that they can be in the same room and not scream at each other.

They do interact because of Sofia, they have no choice. They have to text or call to arrange pick ups and drops offs but that's the extent of it. Their lives are better but it's not the same. They can have a conversation now, mostly revolving around their child but it's civil. They have however managed to stay out of the same OR. If Callie needs a PEDS surgeon she uses Alex. If an Ortho case comes into PEDS Arizona gives it to Alex. It was simply to keep the peace and for the betterment of the patients. It was an unspoken agreement between them. The OR was too small and they didn't want to spend that much time together. Things were okay right now and they wanted to keep it that way.

Callie got paged to the ER for a 7 year old who was struck by a car. Open femur fracture and a collapsed lung among other things. This kid was in bad shape.

"Someone page Karev, this kid is going to need surgery." Callie shouted through the ER. "Let's get him up to the OR now, it'll be a miracle if I can save this leg."

Callie was in the scrub room and heard the door open behind her but didn't turn around. "It's about time Karev.!"

"Alex is out today so it looks like you got me." The voice was sheepish.

With more shock in her voice than she could hide "Where's Karev?" rinsing the last of the soap off her hands she turned and came face to face with her ex.

"He's out, something with his Dad." She began scrubbing in and Callie just stood there watching her.

After a minute of silence Arizona finally spoke "I know we haven't done this in a while but we can. We've always worked well together. We leave everything else outside and we save this kid." Arizona shaking off her hands walked past Callie and into the OR.

Callie would have been fine with any other kid. Any other surgery she could have handled with her ex-wife but an open femur fracture was not something she wanted to deal with while Arizona stood by her side.

They worked around each other flawlessly as if time and devastation hadn't affected either of them. Arizona was elbow deep in this kid's abdomen when Callie realized that the leg was too far gone. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to do this. With a deep breath she uttered the words "Bone saw please" and it was placed in her hand.

Arizona had seen an amputation before, had been involved in a lot of them. But she was watching her ex-wife cut this child's leg off and she knew this was not easy for either one of them. She focused on repairing his spleen and his collapsed lung. She tried to block out the sound of the saw cutting through bone and the smell that came with it. She did it but she made the mistake of looking at Callie. Callie looked like she was barely holding it together. She knew what this was doing to her. They locked eyes and everything was there right on the surface raw and open. Arizona looked away first, staying focused on what she was doing, this was not the time.

They finished the surgery. Callie finished first, left the OR and scrubbed out. She was gone by the time Arizona closed.

After talking to the parents she needed to breathe. She needed a minute to release whatever just happened in that OR. So she ran to an on call room and screamed into a pillow then cried. Cried for the boy who's leg she couldn't save and for the marriage that ended for the same reason. She cried hard hot tears forcing it all out. She had been better but the emotion of that situation was more than she could handle.

The tears were still coming when she heard the door open. "Callie?" She didn't respond.  
The door closed and she wasn't sure if Arizona had left until she felt the bed dip when she sat on the edge.

"Calliope." Completely unsure of what to do Arizona reached out her hand and placed it on Callie's back rubbing in small circles.

They may not be together but she still loved this woman and probably always would.

"You can talk to me." which made the brunette cry harder into the pillow. Arizona wasn't sure what to do so she stayed like that, sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing circles on her ex-wife's back.

Callie rolled onto her side and they just stared at one another neither of them saying anything. Callie was the first to move. She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her down on the bed. At that moment she needed to hug her ex-wife and she was ok with needing that. Arizona willingly obliged. She laid down and pulled Callie so her head was resting on her chest and continued to rub circles on her back.

They stayed like that, holding each other in silence. Neither of them said anything they just held on until Callie's pager went off. She didn't want to leave. She felt more comfort in the last 20 minutes than she had in the last year. They had slumped down at some point, dozing off. Arizona was on the outside of the bed. Callie knew she had to go so tried to gently climb over Arizona without disturbing her but when she was climbing over blue eyes opened and connected with hers. Neither aware that they had both moved in for the lightest kiss possible. They stayed like that not making it deeper, just simply pressing their lips together in a kiss meant to comfort both of them.

Callie's pager went off again and they both jumped. "I have to go" and without turning around Callie walked out the door. Arizona stayed there completely stunned.

Unsure of what had happened between them they both finished their day. Bumping into each other on the way into daycare. It was Callie's night with Sofia and Arizona was coming to say goodbye to her girl. This was a normal occurrence, they'd bump into each other picking up their daughter but today was different. Today neither of them knew how to do this. They shared a moment and hadn't in a year so now lines were blurred.

Sofia came running toward both of them with a paper in her hand. "What do you have there big girl?" Arizona said as she leaned down to steal a hug from her daughter.

"I drawed a picha. Me and you and you." holding up her drawing proudly and pointing to her Moms.

Callie bent down kissing the little girl on the forehead "Good job mija! We'll hang it on the fridge when we get home ok?"

"Ok. I go home with Mama?" looking at both women with raised eyebrows questioning who's house she was going to.

"No baby you're coming home with me tonight." Callie said caressing the child's cheek. This was still confusing for her. They tried to stick to as much of a schedule as they could but she still always had to ask which house she would be at. They both hated doing this to their daughter but they had no other choice.

"Sof you go home with Mami and I'll pick you up tomorrow. Okay baby girl?" Sofia wasn't happy with this response but accepted it with a pout.

After giving Sofia a hug Arizona went to her apartment while Callie and Sofia went to theirs. She hated this and it felt even worse after spending time with Callie today.

It was late when her phone rang. Noticing it was Callie's name on the screen she picked it up right away. She could hear Sofia screaming in the background before she even said hello. "Callie?"

"I'm sorry to call you but I can't get her to calm down. She's been crying for 2 hours and she's exhausted. I can't figure out what's wrong and she keeps calling for you."

"I'll be right over." Arizona hung up without waiting for a response. She put her prosthetic on and some clothes and ran out the door.

Arizona could hear the crying baby when she got to the door. She knocked and Callie sheepishly let her in. She hadn't had to call Arizona to calm Sofia down in months. When they first split it happened occasionally and Callie did everything in her power to not call Arizona no matter what. But there were a few times that she had to.

Tonight she didn't hesitate. When Sofia began calling for Arizona she picked up her phone without a second thought. Mostly for Sofia and maybe a little bit for herself.

When Arizona walked in the little girl threw herself into her arms. "It's okay Sof, Mama's here." she began walking around with the child on her hip bouncing her lightly and whispering things in her ear. Sofia still wouldn't quiet down. "You're warm baby girl."

She went into Sofia's bathroom and filled the tub hoping this would calm the little girl down and cool her sweaty body as well.

Callie stood in the doorway watching the woman she fell in love with and who at the same time crushed her soul soothe their daughter. Sofia still had tears in her eyes but she was calming down and even cracked a smile. After drying her off Arizona laid her down and with a few soothing circular strokes to her back she drifted to sleep.

She came out of the room and Callie was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. "She's asleep. I'm not sure what was wrong but she was fighting sleep like crazy."

They just stood there staring, neither sure what was happening and even more nervous to talk about the things that happened earlier that day.

Callie broke the stare by reaching for another wine glass and filling it. She handed it to her ex in hopes that she wouldn't leave right away. This was confusing but neither of them could fight the fact that they wanted to spend time together.

"Thank you for getting her down." Callie said keeping her eyes down in her wine glass.

"I'm always here for Sof, Cal. Anytime." Arizona said taking a sip of her wine.

Callie finally looked up noticing that Arizona's shirt was soaked from the impromptu bath.

"Look at your shirt it's soaked. Come on I'll grab you something to wear." Without thinking Callie reached for Arizona's hand and walked her toward her bedroom.

It seemed like second nature but at the same time completely foreign. Arizona hadn't been in this room in a year. She had barely been over the threshold of the front door in that time.

Callie walked over to the dresser and grabbed a gray, faded Hopkins t-shirt out of a drawer and handed it to Arizona.

"I've been looking for this! I thought you threw it out when I didn't find it in the boxes of my stuff."

"You know I wore it more than you did so I figured I had dibs on it." Callie said with a smile actually hitting her eyes.

Arizona hadn't seen a genuine smile on her ex-wife's face without Sofia present in a very long time.

She nodded in agreement and without thinking she lifted the wet shirt over her head and grabbed the dry shirt to put on.

Callie's breath hitched. She hadn't seen Arizona half naked in her bedroom in a very long time. She hadn't seen anyone half naked in her bedroom in a very long time actually. Without hesitation she reached out her hand and grabbed the belt loop on Arizona's jeans pulling the shorter woman toward her.

They both froze looking into each other's eyes. "I don't know what happened today." Callie said in a hushed whisper. "But I liked feeling close to you."

Arizona reached her arms up to Callie's shoulder and locked her hands behind her neck. "I'm not sure either but spending time with you was unexpected and very nice." Tears beginning to fill her eyes "I've missed you a lot and I know I can never make up for the mistakes I made but..."

Before she could finish Callie's finger was over her lips "Ssh we're not talking about that right now. We've both made mistakes and we've both changed in the last year. Let's just not talk about it right now."

And with that Callie slid her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft, similar to the one they had earlier that day. Unsure of who moved first, Callie tightened her grip on Arizona's hips and Arizona slid her hands up into Callie's hair and the kiss deepened. Lips slid open and tongues slipped in and before they realized it they were moaning into each other's mouths. Callie walked Arizona back toward the bed.

This was probably a mistake, they both knew it but neither pulled away. Neither of them wanted to stop what was happening. The love they shared was still there, they both knew it and they just wanted to connect.

Callie pushed Arizona onto the bed, pulled Arizona's sneakers off and crawled on top of her. The kisses grew hotter and deeper. Callie slid her hands up and down the smooth skin of her ex-wife's back and sides reveling in the warmth.

Arizona's hand was still tangled in Callie's hair pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her other hand traveling lower to grab the ass she loved.

Callie slid her leg between Arizona's and Arizona raised her right leg pushing it up and between Callie's legs. They made out like teenagers grinding on one another allowing this to heat up until Arizona broke free from the kiss.

"If we don't stop I'm fairly certain I'm going to embarrass myself in a minute." She said through short winded breaths.

Callie sat up on her knees looking down at this woman who had caused her more pain than anyone else ever had and she couldn't look away. Arizona had always been her drug. She was her breath and her soul and she didn't want this to stop. She untangled their legs and got off the bed.

Lifting her shirt above her head she threw in to the ground and without any effort her bra joined the shirt.

Arizona was speechless. Her mouth literally watering as she watched Callie remove her clothes. Sitting up on the edge of the bed she grabbed the waist of Callie's jeans and pulled her toward her. Callie ran her hands through Arizona's hair as Arizona kissed down her stomach to the button on her jeans.

Callie reached back and unclasped Arizona's bra with a snap of her fingers and it slid down the blondes arms and onto the floor. Arizona still sitting on the side of the bed looking up at Callie, locking eyes and waiting for a sign to stop. Callie simply nodded as Arizona unfastened the button on her pants and pushed them down. Her underwear going with them. Callie stood naked in front of her and she was more gorgeous than she even remembered.

Callie was naked physically and emotionally and couldn't look away from Arizona's eyes. She was afraid but filled with want and so much love for the woman in front of her she was willing to risk all of the work that they had both put into getting better.

She grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her to a standing position. This part was never easy for the blonde and she was going to make it as painless as possible. She pulled her in for a kiss filled with as much passion and love as she could show Arizona. She unfastened the button on her jeans and slowly slid the jeans down and off.

Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove her prosthetic. She didn't even give it a second thought anymore. This was who she was now. It had taken a year of therapy and a lot of healing but this was who she was now and she finally accepted that.

Callie was surprised, something that took so much effort and thought before seemed to barely be an issue now. They had healed on their own. Maybe this could actually work again.  
Callie was intoxicated by her ex-wife's beauty. It had been far too long since she'd seen her naked and confident and utterly gorgeous.

Arizona moved toward the pillows and looked at Callie with a smirk, breaking the silence. "Are you just going to stand there or were you planning on joining me?"

Callie smiled and climbed onto the bed. Sliding their bodies together they both gasped when they were fully skin against skin.

Callie leaned down and took Arizona in a heated kiss. Hands were everywhere, both of them missing every inch of the other. They ended up back in the position they were in before they removed their clothes, thighs pushed against heated slits both of them grinding down onto one another. They were wet, soaked actually.

"Fuck, you feel incredible." Callie mumbled as she started to kiss down the side of Arizona's neck. Arizona grabbed Callie's ass and forced her down harder onto her thigh. Callie groaned in pleasure.

Arizona proceeded to flip them over, wanting to be on top. She straddled Callie's hips and looked down into Callie's eyes "What do you want?"

"Please don't tease me, you know what I want." Reaching her hands up the blondes body and twisting her nipples, causing more wetness to drip out of Arizona's pussy.

"Tell me." Blue eyes never leaving brown. Callie leaned up and took on her ex-wife's nipple between her teeth and bit down. Arizona moaned when Callie started to suck on it to soothe the bite. She leaned toward the other one and did the same thing. "Tell me."

Callie looked up at this gorgeous woman straddling her and said "I want you to fuck me. Take my pussy like you always do and make me scream."

Arizona didn't waste anytime, she pushed Callie back down on the bed and connected their mouths in a frenzied kiss. They hadn't been together in a year, they were both more than ready for this.

Arizona slid her hand down between them her fingers sliding into Callie's hot wet slit. She spread Callie's lips and avoided her clit which was already full and standing at attention. She slid her fingers down to her very wet hole. Her fingers gathering moisture.  
Callie was more than ready. Her hips writhing, feeling herself getting wetter by the second waiting for her ex-wife to enter her. Instead Arizona pulled her hand away and brought her fingers to her mouth. "Do you know how much I love to taste you?" Sliding her wet fingers across her tongue . Callie moaned and pushed her thighs together hoping for some relief. Arizona put her wet finger at the entrance to Callie's mouth "taste your pussy, it's delicious. I've missed this so much." Callie started to lick up and down Arizona's fingers slowly driving her crazy. Callie reached up and grabbed her partners face for an intense heated kiss. Her hand pushing Arizona's hair back so she could whisper in her ear "I need you to fuck me."

Arizona didn't wait, she reached down and spread Callie open sliding two fingers inside. Callie made a guttural groan of pleasure as Arizona started working her fingers in and out.

"Yes, baby I've missed you so much. My pussy missed you so much." Callie was moaning and writhing so Arizona added a third finger to her already soaked cunt.

"Fuck, yes Arizona." She knew this wouldn't take long, she missed Arizona's hands and her mouth, her pussy longed for them at night when she would play with herself it was always the blonde's fingers she pictured filling her up.

She couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel Arizona while she fucked her. She slid her hand down her ex-wife's stomach into her sopping wet pussy. She grazed her clit and Arizona gasped. She easily slipped two fingers into Arizona's tight little hole and they both groaned in pleasure.

Arizona knew it would not take long for either one them. Leaning in for a kiss from the woman she loved. They both swiped their thumbs across their clits at the same time gasping into one another's mouth.

Callie could feel Arizona tightening around her fingers, knowing she was close she curled her fingers forward and pressed on that spot that she knew would drive the blonde crazy.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." Arizona groaned through heated kisses.

Arizona worked her fingers harder and faster into Callie knowing she was ready.

With a few more thrusts they were both on the edge. "I'm gonna come! oh yeah, baby keep fucking my pussy." Arizona owned her, could make her come without effort and she was doing it now.

They both clenched and their pussies spasmed at the same time gushing wetness out of them and into the others hand. "Fuck!" Not sure of which one even said it.

They were riding out their orgasms, groaning and grunting. Still shaking from the aftershocks. Their foreheads pressed together, barely able to catch their breath. "That was awesome." Callie whispered before leaning in to kiss Arizona lightly on the lips. "More than awesome" Arizona responded between kisses. Slowly removing their fingers from one another they both shivered from the loss.

"What does this mean?" Arizona asked. Callie leaned up on her elbow and looked down at the woman she never stopped loving. "I don't know exactly."  
Running her hand up and down her wife's smooth abdomen. "I know that I liked this and I think you did too." She said with a hint of a giggle looking down into blue eyes.

"Just a little." Holding up her fingers a tiny bit apart, pulling Callie closer to her.

"I've missed you and I don't know how to start over but we could try. Start out slowly." Arizona looked at her with a smirk. "This is slow Calliope? I'm naked in your bed and we just did some very dirty things to each other. I don't know if we're doing slow right." They both laughed and held each other.

"Well we can try. I want to try." Callie said her voice raw and hopeful.

"Calliope, I love you. I've always loved you I just needed to fix me before I could get back to us. I've done a lot of work this past year getting to know myself. I'm more than ready to get back to trying. That's all I've ever wanted."

They leaned in for a kiss as light as the kiss from earlier in the day that started all of this.

"Will you stay the night? I'm not ready to let you go yet." Callie looked up at Arizona with hopeful eyes. "Of course I will, I have no intention of going anywhere." Pulling Callie in for a tighter hug.

"Plus I have a list of things I'd like to do to you so you have to stay." Callie said with a smirk.

Arizona grabbed Callie's side and proceeded to tickle her into a fit of laughter. "You're absolutely right and we can start now."

So much for slow.


End file.
